


Avocado!

by blahrandomblah



Category: scanny - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Beach Trip, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Sarcasm, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahrandomblah/pseuds/blahrandomblah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story has nothing to do with avocados...</p><p>Ficlet prompt received on tumblr: Scott and Danny in love at the beach ( probably a pack trip).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avocado!

Scott’s nose stung as he inhaled the salty air lofting over from the water. The smooth sound of waves spilling their water onto sand had a soothing effect. The almost-too-warm sand beneath his feet and between his toes brought a smile to Scott’s face. Beach days were high on his list of preferred activities; beach days with Danny and the rest of the pack were his favorite.

Scott felt the skin of his hand smooth back as Danny’s thumb rubbed circles into the back of his hand. Scott squeezed Danny’s hand and his heart gave the tiniest of jerks when he felt Danny return the pressure. He tilted his head as Danny leaned in for a kiss.

“Look, if this is going to turn into another Scanny make-out fest, there’s no way I’m sticking around,” Stiles interrupted, pushing the two of them apart. 

“Beach days are for everyone to enjoy!” Derek chimed in. Beach days were one of the few days everyone could count on a happy Derek.

Lydia eyed Stiles and Derek carefully. “You two are just as bad,” Lydia said, jumping on Stiles’ back. He started running until the momentum finally forced the two of them to collapse into the sand.

Isaac laughed. “So are you and Aiden. So are Allison and I.”

“Excuse me?” Allison pretended to take offense. “I behave with a unique level of decorum. Always.”

“I’m sorry, babe,” Isaac answered. “Of course you do.” Allison stuck her tongue out at him and everyone laughed.

“While you’re all busy bitching, my incredibly sexy boyfriend and I are going to go grab the lunch supplies from Stiles’ jeep,” Scott said, leading Danny away. When they were far enough away that the wolves of the group wouldn’t hear them, Scott said, “I think we can have a commentary-free kiss now.”

Butterflies formed in Scott’s stomach as he saw elation in Danny’s smile. Scott rose on the tips of his toes to capture that smile with a kiss. Danny’s hands gripped Scott’s sides to steady him. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that,” Danny pondered.

Scott smiled. “Yeah, I’m a fairly great kisser,” he teased.

Danny answered him with a laugh. “I can’t argue with you there,” Danny said.

Scott kissed him again. “How long do you think we can keep this up before the others realize what’s going on?”

“Well, if Stiles weren’t there, I’d say about twenty minutes,” Danny asserted. “Since your best friend is there, though, I’d say maybe three minutes if we’re lucky.”

“Only because he and Derek would be doing the same thing!” Scott defended.

“Still, we should probably actually go get that food,” Danny recommended. “I’m getting a little hungry anyway.”

“Yeah. I’m horny, too,” Scott said.

“I said ‘hungry’, Scott,” Danny clarified, shaking his head.

Scott looked him straight in the eyes. “Oh, I heard you perfectly clear, babe.”

***

Scott and Danny returned to their spot on the beach a few minutes later, food in tow. Someone had laid out a large blanket. Isaac and Allison were tanning lazily in the hot sun. Lydia and Aiden were making out on the other side of the blanket which made Scott chuckle. Stiles, who was incapable of sitting still for too long, had somehow convinced Derek to help him build a sand castle. Seeing all of his friends happy warmed Scott’s heart.

Danny bumped Scott’s arm with his elbow. “That’s pretty great, right?”

“Yeah,” Scott agreed. “Can you believe we’ve finally gotten to this point? Look at us all: coupled and carefree. It just feels good.”

Their little moment is ruined by Stiles shouting, “Hey! Derek says you two are being sappy. No sappiness at the beach; you know the rules!”

“I guess we could just toss the food into the ocean…” Scott yelled back.

Stiles glared at him from across the beach. “You wouldn’t dare!”

Lifting his shoulders and dropping them hastily in an exaggerated shrug, Scott walked to the middle of the blanket and sat down his pile of food. Danny followed suit and they laid out a fairly decent picnic: two buckets of fried chicken, a few ham sandwiches cut into squares, a few turkey sandwiches in triangles, potato salad, macaroni salad, a vegetable tray, and a large array of fruit. 

“That looks fantastic,” Allison said. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“I’d probably grab a plate first,” Isaac teased.

Just to spite Isaac, five different hands reached into one of the buckets of chicken. Everyone started laughing, and began filling their plates with food. Stiles and Derek finished their sandcastle before joining the rest of their friends. Scott had to admit that the sandcastle was fairly remarkable considering no one had brought a bucket.

“How did you even manage that?” Scott asked Stiles.

“Well, you know…Derek is really strong. Who needs a bucket for compacting the sand when your werewolf boyfriend can do it for you with his bare hands?” Stiles joked. 

“I guess that’s a fair point,” Scott agreed.

***

Scott ate so much that the idea of moving made him sick. He rested on the blanket with his head in Danny’s lap. Danny ran his fingers through Scott’s hair in light, slow movements. Every now and then, he would lean down and kiss Scott’s forehead. Scott smirked each time.

“This is nice,” Scott said after thirty minutes or so.

“What? Being sick to your stomach from overstuffing yourself?” Danny teased.

“Just being here with you, dummy. No responsibilities. No plans. Just lying here with you enjoying a beautiful day,” Scott explained.

“You’re right; it is nice. I just wish you felt better,” Danny said.

Scott rubbed his stomach reflexively. “It’ll be better before too long,” Scott said. “Until then, I think I’ll just take advantage of some cuddle time.”

“Does your stomach even hurt anymore?” Danny asked. A large, mischievous smile spread quickly across Scott’s face. “I knew it!” Danny burst out. He reached down and tickled Scott furiously. 

“Gah! No. Ah. Danny, stop! Hey!” Scott protested playfully.

Danny finally stopped. He feigned concern as he said, “Oh, I’m sorry. Was that too much?”

“Oh, please. Did I say ‘avocado’?” Scott asked. Danny shook his head. “Then, you’re good.”

“Ok,” Danny said before starting round two of the great tickle massacre. He finally relented when Scott started having trouble breathing from laughing so hard. “Don’t die on me, babe!” Danny teased.

Scott’s breathing was still labored. “I’ll try,” he managed. 

Scott reached his arms above his head and pulled Danny down for a quick kiss. Danny grabbed the sides of Scott’s face and deepened the kiss. He pressed his tongue to Scott’s lips; Scott parted his lips to allow Danny access. Scott moaned into the intrusion.

After a few moments, they were interrupted. “Ok, making out right next to your best friend is one thing, moaning is another,” Stiles blurted out. 

Danny laughed. 

“You and Derek have been making out for the last twenty minutes!” Scott defended.

“And did you hear any moaning? No. You didn’t. I have self-control,” Stiles asserted.

Scott teased, “Maybe Derek is just a bad kisser.”

Stiles laughed uncontrollably, basically flopping around. When he settled himself, he said, “Yeah…that’s definitely not the case.”

“You know, it’s really hard to make out with all of this arguing,” Lydia interrupted them from another corner of the blanket. “I’ve kissed you all at one point or another due to drunkenness, truth or dare, or other shenanigans. You’re all good kissers. Now, shut up and get back to it!” she demanded. No one objected.

***

As the sun began to set, Stiles and Derek built a small driftwood fire for everyone to sit around. Scott sat in front of Danny and rested his head back on Danny’s shoulder. They swayed softly to the rhythm of the waves. Scott looked out at the group.

“Why do we only do this once a month?” he asked.

“Who knows?” Stiles responded.

“Well, we should do it more often,” Scott asserted. “It’s nice being out here.”

“Personally, I have no problem with coming out here more often,” Lydia admitted. “It’s nice to be away from the hectic lifestyle we all live back in Beacon Hills.”

Allison said, “You’ve got that right.”

“I’m game,” said Derek.

“Count me in,” Isaac called out.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he agreed.

Everyone looked at Aiden. “You haven’t said anything all day, Aiden,” Scott pointed out.

Aiden shrugged. “Whatever Lydia wants,” he said.

“That’s correct,” Lydia agreed.

Scott turned slightly to look at Danny. “What about you, babe?”

Danny smiled. “Do we get to make Stiles uncomfortable again?”

“Of course,” Scott exclaimed.

“Then, I say definitely!” Danny voted. He tilted his head slightly to kiss Scott.

“AVOCADO!” Stiles shouted to tumultuous laughter. “Avocado!”


End file.
